


Mommies

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves Mommy more than anybody else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommies

**Theodore Bagwell**

In his neighborhood, when he was a kid, everybody _knew_ even though nobody talked about it. He can’t keep count of the beatings he received and gave because everybody knew. Only Mommy didn’t get it, didn’t understand. And yet, she sometimes had a sparkle of life in her eyes, this expression on her face, and he’s sure, absolutely sure that somewhere deep inside of her, she loved him. Without knowing she did.

It’s for her that he promised his father to do anything he would be ordered to. If Mom would go to this institution. Safe. Even now, he still doesn’t regret it; she’s the only one he doesn’t blame.

\-----

**Paul Kellerman**

There’s no “Mommy” for him. He was expelled out of a womb; in his rare and most emotional moments, he allows himself to think he’s had a mother, but there has never been any “Mommy” for him.

\-----

**Brad Bellick**

So what?

He’s almost forty; he leaves the prison to have a drink with a few colleagues or sometimes... often... ends up in a strip club, then he goes home. And home, it’s at Mommy’s. He has tried to live alone, in his own apartment, with everything he may need, but he quickly realized that this was not home. This was nothing but an apartment. Some day, when Falzone gives him enough cash, he will buy a nice house, with a separate front door just for Mommy.

He’s not an old boy, he’s a little boy.

\-----

**Sara Tancredi (I)**

Every now and then, when they’re waking up in the prison’s infirmary, still caught in a blur, they hesitantly call for “Mommy?” She’s right next to them, bent over them, and they could take advantage of that to sneak a glance to her cleavage, or even try to touch her. But their first impulse is “Mommy?” In these moments, she feels like she’s misleading them, and she has to force herself to answer, explain, and not leave the room.

\-----

**LJ Burrows**

Not the Immaculate Conception.

He loves Mommy more than anybody else; honestly, he adores her. Sure, she can be a pain in the ass, curious, intrusive, insistent but all in all, he has seen worse mothers to his friends and... yeah, well, he loves Mommy.

But... not the Immaculate Conception? Four little words to let him know his parents had sex together? He loves Mommy, but sincerely, she happens to say really nauseating things!

\-----

**Michael Scofield**

He knows that he was old enough to have memories, but the facts elude him, as if his brain has switched to a safety position and kept them away. He has images and flashes but no real memories.

A subtle and comforting odor, sometimes citrus, sometimes vanilla, always a natural scent, never a perfume. Lips tenderly kissing his forehead or his cheek – they were pink and soft when he was a small kid, white and dry the last time he... A slap on his butt and a disapproving glance, sad rather than discontent. Hands and arms holding him, carrying him, warming him up, comforting him. A smile right against the top of his head.

He has images and flashes but no real memories. He’s not proud of that, but sometimes, he experiences awful bursts of jealousy towards Linc when his brother asks him “Do you remember when Mom...” and then abruptly shuts up with a guilty expression on his face.

\-----

**Lincoln Burrows**

He remembers... somebody telling him he was the little man in the house, since his father had left, and he had to take care of Mommy. He remembers the panic that crushed him. He remembers the relief that washed over him when Mom hugged him tight and told him _she_ was there to take care of _him_ , and he shouldn’t pay attention to that stupid guy.

He remembers her frail figure lost in the pillows, and the smell of the tea he brought her when she was sick. He remembers that, even then, even the roles effectively reversed, she still seemed to take care of him and protect him.

He knows that Mike – even if his brother will never admit it – is sometimes envious of these clear and precise memories from Mommy. Once in while, Lincoln thinks they’re a curse. But most of the time? Most of the time he would trade them for nothing, absolutely nothing in the world.

\-----

**Sara Tancredi (II)**

Mommy was the person who hugged her when she woke up crying in the middle of the night, who made her necklaces out of daisies and gently pinched her nose when she wrinkled it in disgust. Mommy was the person who wore long slick dresses, came home smelling like scotch or martini, and told her that her father was a coward and a liar.

For a long time, Sara felt as if she had had two mommies. She needed several years to realize that both sets of memories were equally precious to her; that they didn’t exclude each other; that she was totally entitled to appreciate the good moments and to have been too young to get the other side; and in the end, to just say that she loved Mommy.

\-----

**Maricruz Delgado**

Now she gets it. For three years, she hasn’t quite understood why Mommy pursed her lips and frowned each time Maricruz used the words _Fernando_ , _visitation rights_ and _jail_ : Mommy associated them with _bad_.

Maricruz looks at her still flat stomach and thinks that everything bad for the baby yet to come should purely and simply be eradicated from the surface of the earth. She’s not quite sure, tough, that Mommy fully appreciates Fernando’s part in her sudden awareness...

-END-


End file.
